Red Strawberries
by mssdare
Summary: Edward loves how pretty Jasper looks wearing mascara. But that's only the start of it. My TwiKinkFest entry.


**A/N**

**This story has been written for the TwiKinkFest. ****That means, it is **_**supposed**_** to be a bit kinky ;)**

**Original Prompt:** Ooh, some forced feminization with Jasper/Edward pairing please. There's so little of this out there but what there is I've loved.

**Rating:** M, !please only 18+

**Any relevant content warnings:** vampslash, rimming, bare anal sex, men wearing panties

Thank you **Fr333bird** for doing the beta work for me on this and listening to all the whining. Thanks to **Luvrofink** and **SarahAH30** for pre-reading and helping me out.

**NOTE: This story contains only ****SOME**** elements of forced fem. I hope the original prompter will forgive me for not going all the way and enjoy it anyway.**

* * *

><p><strong>Red strawberries<strong>

"You'll poke yourself in the eye with it," Jasper says to Rose while she's putting on her mascara - with her mouth opened and the mirror held close to her face.

"Please, I'm a professional," she huffs and jumps up sticking herself in the eye with the brush when Edward shuts the door to the room with a loud bang.

"Oh fuck," she exclaims and Jasper laughs. "Dork," Rose says to Jasper. "Try doing this yourself when that dumbass vampire boyfriend of yours is a slamming door, asshole."

"Yeah, you should totally try it." Edward laughs. "I bet with your insanely long eyelashes you'd look like Bambi!"

"Fuck you." Jasper punches Edward on the shoulder. "Oh, give me that!" He snatches the tube from Rose's hand and goes to the mirror. After a minute of shuffling and trying to keep his eyes open while applying the dark mascara he emits a frustrated growl.

"I give up. I have no idea how you do this every day…"

"Let me do it for you," Rose says, pushing Jasper on the couch and straddling his hips. "Close your eyes, but not entirely. Yes, just like that."

She applies the mascara with confidence and soon enough Jasper's eyelashes stand out – thick and long and very black, casting dark shadows underneath them.

Edward watches the scene with amusement, but suddenly his moods shifts and he feels a hot wave of arousal crawling up his body. His gaze snaps to Jasper, but he's still on the couch with eyes closed while Rose is finishing up the last bits of his lashes.

_Fuck,_ Edward thinks, _am I turned on by Rose and Jasper? That's just… sick. _But then he tries to examine the set up more closely, and when Jasper opens his eyes slightly and glances at Edward from underneath his lashes Edward's breath hitches and he licks his lips involuntarily.

"Seeing something you like?" Jasper asks. "Because you're even making Rose hot and bothered here with all the lust that's pouring out of you…"

And then Jasper looks in the mirror and a glimpse of a thought crosses his mind. But Edward has already picked it up and the whole world stills for a second while Edward stands there with his mouth open, completely speechless while Jasper just stares at his reflection. Then Jasper turns and retreats to their bedroom without a word.

After a moment of hesitation Edward follows him and closes the door behind them quietly.

"Jas," he starts, but doesn't know what to say. He grasps Jasper's hand and takes in the sight of Jasper with his beautiful, long eyelashes. Edward reaches for Jasper's face and strokes his cheek and temple with a finger, allowing the heat in him to spread all over his body.

"You look so fucking hot like this," he whispers to Jasper. "You have no idea, so, so _pretty_." He pushes Jasper gently onto the bed and they look at each other. And again, some idea flashes briefly in Jasper's mind making Edward gasp. For a moment Edward lets himself indulge in an image of Jasper sprawled under him like that, but in a dress that's hitched up, with smeared lipstick on his face and satin purple panties that are being ripped off by Edward's hands.

"My God, you make me want you so bad," Edward murmurs against Jasper's lips as he fumbles with the buttons on Jasper's jeans.

But Jasper's not helping him out the way he'd usually do by this time. Edward stops to look at Jasper's face and tries to decipher what Jasper's thinking, but it's hard, as if he's shielding himself, so Edward can only pick up some bits and pieces. It's not really making any sense.

"What?" Edward asks. "Can't I want you like this? Like you're my _girl_?"

Jasper writhes underneath Edward and they both seem to be confused. Edward is not sure why the image of Jasper as his girl turns him on so fucking much. But Jasper – well, as far as Edward can tell through the confusion, Jasper's thoughts are frantic right now. He's turned on and angry, but most of all – very ashamed. _This is so fucking wrong,_ Jasper thinks, before he pushes Edward roughly from him and storms out of the room.

Edward doesn't follow him. He remains, sitting on the bed instead and tries to force out the images of Jasper in a garter belt, or Jasper bent over in front of Edward asking him to fuck him.

_I'm so fucked_, Edward thinks as he tries to understand at least a bit of all this. But all he can think of is Jasper in high heels, legs spread, as Edward pounds into him saying: "You like it when I fuck your wet pussy like this, bitch? You want me to cum in your cunt so hard?"

"***"

It's almost midnight when Jasper returns and Edward can see that he's been hunting because his eyes are the color of liquid gold again. The smudges of mascara are still faintly visible, but Jasper must have washed his face somewhere in the woods. Their gazes lock and Edward is sure that he'd blush if he were still human. Jasper's thoughts are still guarded, but he looks at Edward gently when he approaches him, placing a sweet little kiss at the corner of Edward's mouth.

They don't talk about it again, neither this evening nor during the next few days after, but Edward still can't get rid of the images of Jasper in lingerie, or Jasper with make-up on, or Jasper asking Edward to lick his pussy. Edward thinks he's getting obsessed about it. Jasper's thoughts are not helpful either, because Edward picks up pretty much the same images to the ones that his own mind is producing. But Jasper's thoughts are full of shame, and although Edward wants to confront Jasper he's not sure if Jasper really wants this or not.

But then one day Edward catches Jasper looking at Rose's lingerie catalogue and almost chokes at the vivid images that Jasper is producing – and they're _not_ images of girls in those garments. That's when Edward makes the decision to just try to go with the flow, and he prays that it won't turn out badly for them both.

"***"

Edward smiles when he opens the box because the thing inside is just perfect, just the way he wanted it. The fabric is soft and silky, made from baby-pink satin with little red strawberries and roses, lined with white lace on the edges and with a small white bow in the centre at the top. Edward's cock is already semi-erect just at the thought of Jasper wearing those sweet little panties. He hides the piece of fabric in his pocket and goes up to their bedroom where, Jasper is still dressing for the day.

"So," Edward starts, leaning over the door frame. "Have you noticed the new girl at school?"

"The little dark-haired one?"

"Yes, the one whose blood smells so, so delicious," Edward smiles and walks toward Jasper, putting his hands on Jasper's hips and turning him in his arms, so he can grind his cock into Jasper's ass. "For a moment there I thought I'd lose it and drain her. She smells like fresh strawberries. I bet," Edward continues, while leaving little, sloppy kisses up Jaspers throat and then nibbles his earlobe as he whispers right into his ear, "I bet, her pussy must smell just as delicious and taste like strawberries too. I'd like to lick her clean until she'd cum and fill my mouth with her sweet juices."

Jasper lets out a moan and leans his head back on Edward's shoulder to give him better access.

"You wouldn't," he says softly to Edward, and there is hurt in his eyes and Edward feels like a prick for what he said. So he turns Jasper around in his arms again and adds, looking him in the eyes, "No, I wouldn't. But you must admit she smells incredible. You felt what I felt when I saw her for the first time? For a moment there I even thought she was my singer or something. Well, she's lucky we live on animal blood and that I'm not into girls. I wouldn't really taste her, but I still can watch and imagine the flavor, right?"

Jasper's thoughts are full of resentment toward the girl now, and Edward thinks about backing out of this, but he decides to see if he can push Jasper just a little bit more with the jealousy thing.

"I've got a present for you…" Edward says, reaching to his back pocket. "While you were out hunting I've sneaked into the room of that new girl - whose name is Bella by the way - and found these sweet little things for you."

He unclenches his fist revealing the wrinkled fabric. Jasper's eyes go wide and his mind is frantic. Edward feels really, really unsure about the outcome of this whole thing. He can almost touch Jasper's anger right now as he stands motionless with his jaw closed tight, staring straight ahead of him. The panties are not really stolen from Bella's drawer but Jasper doesn't know it, and that makes the whole game even more delicious but much, much more dangerous and mind-fucking.

Edward senses Jasper beginning to weaken, so he quickly grabs Jasper's hand, shoving the panties into it and pleads, "Oh, come on Jas, just try them on. Your ass will just look so perfect in these… And you'll smell just like her sweet pussy – all ready and slick for me…" Jasper closes his fist tight around the fabric and exhales trying to calm himself down. In his mind he's punched Edward a thousand times already.

"Come on, it's just a game," Edward insists.

_It's not a game. _Jasper thinks clearly, but without verbalizing it aloud.

"It is what you want it to be. Stop over-thinking every fucking thing, just play." Jasper is thinking about it and the possible outcomes, but Edward doesn't allow him to brood anymore.

"I want you to wear them to school today," Edward continues, ignoring Jasper's angry glare and images of the cruel things he intends to do to Edward right now. "I know you_ want_ to wear them, don't you? And I want you to take a good look in the mirror while you're putting them on. So every time I'll look at you I'll see this image in your mind and I'll know your pussy is mine, Jas... please?"

"Fuck you, Edward," Jasper finally says aloud and shoves Edward aside roughly, going into the bathroom. And Edward has no doubt that Jasper will comply with his wishes, because he's already seen it in his mind.

"***"

Every time Jasper shifts in his chair, clearly uncomfortable and self-conscious, Edward indeed sees the mental image of Jasper's large dick being pushed and squeezed inside the ridiculously small piece of fabric. Edward knows that the lace is a little bit scratchy and that the back of the panties keeps getting stuck into Jasper's crack. And every time Edward catches a glimpse of that image he thinks of what he'll do to Jasper later - how he'll push the edge of panties aside with his finger and go down on his knees in front of him, licking his balls and behind them, slicking the skin there with wet laps of his tongue and then pushing his fingers inside Jasper's tight, hot ass.

And every time Edward imagines it, he pushes all the arousal towards Jasper like a ball of heat so by the time the third class is over Jasper's excruciatingly hard. His thoughts are frenetic when he lies his cheek down on the desk, his hair falling on his face and his arms over his head.

"Mr. Whitlock, are you not feeling well?" Dr. Banner asks. Jasper mutters something about feeling sick and rushes out of the class, but not before Edward gives him a last meaningful glance and an appreciative look at his retreating ass.

When Edward comes home he senses Jasper upstairs. The house is empty – no one apart from them has returned yet. Edward enters the bedroom to find Jasper sitting on the bed with his head in his hands and his thoughts still chaotic.

"Jas, you okay?" Edward asks gently, approaching Jasper and pushing his hair aside. Jasper looks up at him and gives him a little smile.

"You know I love you, right?" Edward asks while stroking Jasper's cheek gently with his thumb.

"Yeah."

"Good," Edward smiles. "Because those panties aren't the only thing I have for you today." He walks towards the dresser and takes out a few items.

"Today it'll be all about you, baby," he says, going back to Jasper. "I'll make you look so pretty, you'll be my little princess."

Jasper doesn't answer – he just stares at Edward and his thoughts are once again guarded and unsure. He seems to both want this and be deeply uncomfortable about it at the same time. But finally he makes up his mind and reluctantly nods.

"First, let's do your hair, because you know I like to see your beautiful eyes, right baby?" Edward brushes gently the locks of hair out of Jasper's forehead and takes the little silver hair clip with a small diamond on the side and slips it on Jasper's hair, pinning it up. "There. Now I'll be able to see your face when I fuck that needy pussy of yours."

Again, Jasper says nothing, but Edward can not only see his thoughts – vivid and bouncing and flying rapidly, but can also feel the mix of feelings Jasper's experiencing. The shame, the anger, the hurt, but yes – also the raw desire.

"Undress for me," Edward demands. "I want to see them with my own eyes."

Jasper hesitates, but after a moment he stands up and unbuttons his shirt, kicks his shoes off and pushes down his jeans. Edward watches him and gasps when he sees the panties. They don't cover Jasper entirely, his dick is showing and one ball is out, and the sight is just…

"Perfect," Edward says and licks his lips. "You look _perfect_ in those." He reaches for Jasper and pushes him backwards onto the bed. "God, you look so fucking hot, sprawled like that in front of me in this lingerie… Just one more thing…" Edward reaches for the silver tube and opens it.

"No," Jasper says. "Please, Edward, I don't want that," he adds, almost pleading. But the images in his mind are contradicting his words and Edward reaches to stroke Jasper's face softly.

"Close your eyes, and behave, like the good girl you are," Edward croons.

"I'm _not_ a girl," Jasper complains, but it's said in a low voice. In his head he's already picturing Edward fucking him senseless, lipstick smeared on his lips from their kisses.

"Yes, you are, you're _my _girl. My own, little dirty girl. Now close your eyes." Jasper closes his eyes and Edward rolls the lipstick out, pressing it to Jasper's mouth. Jasper cringes and his mind goes crazy for a while, but Edward soothes him, placing a hand on Jasper's thigh and drawing small circles with his thumb.

"Open a bit," he says, and Jasper complies without hesitation this time.

Edward looks at his finished artwork and his dick is growing so fucking hard that he thinks he'll explode just by looking at his boy like this.

"Fuck," he says. "I can't wait to see your red lips wrapped tight around my cock. You'd like that wouldn't you, my dirty slut?"

Jasper swallows and whispers, "Yes," without opening his eyes.

"Do you feel what you do to me? Do you have any idea, how hard you make me?"

"Yes," Jasper says again, opening his eyes and Edward tries to decipher the emotions behind his expression and wonders if he's reading Jasper's thoughts correctly, but he's too turned up to back out from this now. And the sight of Jasper's dick – so hard and pushing out of the tiny scrap of fabric is the most arousing thing that Edward has ever seen in his life. Then Jasper licks his red lips and all Edward can think about right now is that mouth on his cock. He quickly unfastens his pants, and pushes them down along with his underwear while his cock bounces out of the restraints and stands proudly, pointing in Jasper's direction.

"Suck me, like the eager whore you are, Jas. I know you're dying to do this."

Jasper glares at Edward and his thoughts are again angry for a while, but he sits up and envelops Edward's cock in the hotness of his mouth. He sucks hard, hollowing his cheeks and licking on the underside. With each bob of Jasper's head there are more red lipstick traces on Edward's shaft.

Edward's watching Jasper from above and places his hand at the back of Jasper's head, shoving his hips toward him a bit so his dick goes even deeper down Jasper's throat.

"Yes," Edward hisses and moves his hand from Jasper's hair reaching the corner of Jasper's mouth with his thumb and smearing the lipstick from his lips up his cheek. And that sight almost does it, but Edward doesn't want to come like that, so he pulls out of Jasper's mouth and presses on Jasper's chest, laying him down on his back.

"I'm gonna eat your pussy and fuck you until you come so hard you'll see stars, like those diamonds in your hair-clip, Jas." Edward hitches Jasper's legs and hooks his fingers in the panties.

"As much as I love these on you they need to go now." He discards them and dives down, bending Jasper almost in half and spreading his legs even more, enjoying Jasper's needy thoughts right now. He ignores Jasper's hard and throbbing cock and licks his balls instead, with long slurps, sucking lightly and swirling his tongue around them. Then he moves down and licks the sensitive spot underneath, hearing Jasper whimper. He enjoys the way Jasper's toes curl with each hot lick.

Edward's cock is leaking now and he presses it to the mattress to get some friction while he licks Jasper lower and lower until he gets to his ass. Jasper emits a moan that goes straight to Edward's groin.

"I'll eat your ass like it's a pussy, Jas."

And he does. He licks Jasper's hole, pressing his tongue flat to the flesh and pushing hard, while spreading Jasper's cheeks more with his hands. He laps and leaves open mouthed kisses and nips a bit, before going up to catch Jasper's balls in his mouth again while he dips the tip of his finger into Jasper's ass.

"Fuck, Edward," Jasper pants and tries to thrust his hips towards Edward, but Edward stops him with his hand.

"Lie still," he commands. His finger is drawing circles around Jasper's hole and then he presses the tip inside again, making Jasper groan. Edward exchanges the finger for his tongue one more time, licking and pushing it inside Jasper's tight ass as far as he can.

"You taste like her, you know?" Edward says between licks and feels rather than sees the frustration in Jasper's head, but he knows that Jasper wants to keep going. "Such a good pussy."

He takes one last long lick up Jasper's crack and then sits up, placing his hand behind Jasper's balls and rubbing the flesh the way that he'd do to a girl, before pushing his finger deep in Jasper's ass.

Jasper reaches for his neglected cock which is swollen and leaking pre-cum on his stomach, but Edward pushes his hand aside.

"Don't touch yourself. And don't you dare come before I tell you to." Edward turns his finger around and curls it upwards, and then adds another one – opening Jasper up for him and thrusting them in and out of Jasper's hole in long strokes, making Jasper pant and writhe on the sheets.

"Please," Jasper says desperately, and Edward smiles.

"Soon, be patient," he assures him. He withdraws his finger and puts it in his mouth, licking around it and moaning a bit, just like a man would do right after fingering a pussy.

Jasper lies there waiting, spread wide and wanton, with his eyes pleading and images of all the possible ways that Edward might fuck him in his mind. Edward smiles at Jasper's thoughts as he aligns his dick with Jasper's hole.

"Tell me, Jas," Edward says leaning down to Jasper's ear. "Tell me what is it that you want. Because I can't rely on your thoughts today. Tell me. Say it out loud."

"I want your dick," Jasper pants.

"No, that's not what you wanted to say," Edward disagrees, still teasing, still not pushing inside.

"I want your dick… in my pussy. Please fuck me, Edward." Jasper surrenders in his mind, and Edward thrusts forwards, gently, but with confidence, until he's buried deep inside and his balls touch Jasper's skin. They both still for a moment and then Edward backs out and grabs Jasper hips tightly before pushing again, setting a quick rhythm of hard thrusts.

Edward glares at Jasper when he sees Jasper thinking about grabbing his cock again.

"Oh no, you don't," Edward growls. "You'll come without being touched. Just like the good whore you are."

Jasper winces and Edward sees some dark thoughts intruding his mind for a moment, but Jasper quickly shakes them off, concentrating in his mind on the feeling of Edward's cock working wonders inside him. And then Jasper smiles and closes his eyes again while Edward's arousal is pouring over him, enhancing his own.

Edward looks down at his dick – still painted with lipstick - disappearing into Jasper's ass and shudders, shoving his cock in even harder, all the way in, and that brings him over the edge. He stops for a second and then thrusts again, wanting Jasper to get off too while he's riding his own climax.

"Come, Jas. Now!" he cries, trying to emit all that he feels right now, and Jasper is hit by it, and lets go, spilling long thick spurts of cum all over his stomach and biting his lip hard.

Edward collapses on top of him and breathes heavily even though he doesn't really need air. He looks at Jasper's face, thinking how beautiful he is and licks his lips and the smeared lipstick. Then he eases himself out of Jasper and kisses his way down him, reaching his hole again and lapping at the trickling cum. Jasper sighs and relaxes into this light touch while his mind goes blank and fuzzy for a while and Edward thinks that right there – _this _– is the moment in which he loves Jasper the most – when he's losing himself like that and is not pretending anything, even in his mind.

Edward crawls up back over Jasper and wraps his arms tight around him, kissing his neck right below the hairline while inhaling his scent.

"***"

They lie on the bed together and Jasper is really silent, his mind closely guarded, which is weird, especially for a post-orgasmic state when he usually just allows his thoughts to wander freely.

"Jasper?" Edward asks and pulls himself up to look at Jasper's face. He's totally still and not responding, thinking hard about some kind of a meadow with violet flowers, which somehow is the craziest thing Edward has ever seen in Jasper's mind.

"Baby, did I hurt you?" Edward's really anxious now. He doesn't know if he's pushed Jasper too far, if he's misunderstood all the hints from Jasper's mind. Jasper still doesn't say anything and is counting the fucking flowers in the meadow right now. Edward has no idea if the mixture of emotions that reach him through all that flowery bullshit mean that Jasper is ashamed, repulsed, or hurt.

And then Edward catches just a flash of a thought and his eyes widen in acknowledgement.

"You sick, little fuck," he growls and punches Jasper hard in the arm.

"What?" Jasper says innocently, opening his eyes, but he's unable to hide the amusement any longer and starts laughing while all the memories of a few last days overflow in his mind.

"You dirty perv! You made me believe that I wanted it!"

"Well, didn't you?" Jasper's eyes still twinkle with amusement.

"I don't know! You were controlling this from the very beginning!"

"Well, you didn't complain…" Jasper smirks.

"Yeah," Edward thinks about how Jasper looked in those panties and decides it wasn't only Jasper that made him want this after all.

"And did you enjoy it in the end?" Edward asks doubtfully, because he's not sure about anything right now.

But instead of answering, Jasper shows Edward an image of himself in a corset and high heels, bent over their dresser and pleading for Edward's cock in his cunt and Edward feels himself getting hard again as he crouches back to hover over Jasper, and he's kissing Jasper's lips - still red and smelling like strawberries.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Want more kink? Some truly amazing stories submitted to **TwiKinkFest **can be found here: twikinkfest(dot)tumblr(dot)com

Want to write one? There are still many delicious prompts there that haven't been claimed yet!

And... please let me know if you liked that one? Or hated it? Either way - please do leave a review.


End file.
